


Caer en el olvido

by Valeria_Penhallow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Naruto se siente como una mierda, Romance, Sasuke vuelve a Konoha, arrepentimiento, encontré esta imagen y simplemente mi imaginación voló, girasoles, me encantan los girasoles, pero el drama... ¡ay el drama!, primeros amores sí correspondidos, sentimientos ocultos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Penhallow/pseuds/Valeria_Penhallow
Summary: Sasuke tiene un mal presentimiento y decide volver a Konoha. Nunca nada volverá a ser lo mismo.





	Caer en el olvido

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic SasuSaku, aunque hace tiempo que me gusta la pareja; de hecho due la primera que me gustó del universo NARUTO. Me di el lujo de explorar un poco esta bonita pareja mientras escribía mi fic Kimono, y me llamó la atención la idea de explorarla un poco más, ya que es una pareja totalmente distinta del resto y que se presta a muchas historias distintas.
> 
> En todo caso, espero que os guste ^^

**CAER EN EL OLVIDO**

 

 

 

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que la última Gran guerra shinobi, dos años desde la victoria del equipo 7 sobre Kaguya… Dos años desde que Sasuke Uchiha había partido de Konoha bajo la premisa de expiar todos sus pecados.

Hacía tiempo que Sasuke no recibía ningún mensaje de Naruto. Cada mes o mes y medio, el Uzumaki le enviaba una nota pidiéndole volver de tanto en tanto, preguntándole si estaba bien, recordándole que Konoha siempre sería su hogar, que ya nadie podía culparle de su traición ahora que se sabía la verdad sobre los actos de Itachi y el motivo por el cual él se volvió en contra de la Hoja. Una pequeña tradición había nacido desde entonces, una amistad por correspondencia. Porque que Sasuke quisiera expiar sus pecados viajando por el mundo, investigando y siendo de ayuda a los más desvalidos mientras pudiese, no significaba que no echara de menos aquella ciudad en la que había crecido, en la que había aprendido lo que era ser parte de algo, de un clan, de una villa, de un equipo… Lo que era la amistad…

La ciudad en la que conoció el rostro del amor…

Sasuke miró hacia arriba, posando su mirada sobre las hermosas flores que cubrían las ramas del viejo cerezo sobre cuyo tronco estaba apoyado. De pronto, en su mente se fue formando una imagen, la de una joven de espaldas, con su larga cabellera moviéndose al son del viento, enredándose entre los pétalos de las flores.

Sacudió la cabeza. Últimamente soñaba mucho con ella, con Sakura. Pero los sueños, sueños son. Nada más. Cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar un poco de calma y de apartar sus pensamientos de aquella persona demasiado valiosa para él; una persona a la que él jamás se atrevería a exigir nada porque simplemente él no estaba a su altura. Porque ella era solo eso: un sueño.

Miró una vez más la última carta que Naruto le envió, jugueteando con los bordes ya resquebrajados. Hacía ya más de dos meses que no sabía nada de aquél usuratonkachi. Si fuese cualquier otro, Sasuke lo dejaría pasar, pero Naruto no era de los que se olvidaban con facilidad de algo o de los que simplemente se cansaban.

Algo había pasado. Lo sabía; lo presentía.

Se puso en pie con lentitud y guardó la nota en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su capa. Era hora de volver a Konoha.

 

❁ **❁** ❁

 

A penas dos semanas más tarde, Sasuke traspasó los portones de Konoha. La noticia voló por la aldea. Algunos viejos conocidos se acercaron a darle la bienvenida; otros solo lo miraron de lejos. Las miradas de sorpresa y los gestos de desaprobación eran algo que Sasuke ya había imaginado, y ni siquiera pudo sentirse ofendido por ellos; era simplemente natural que algunas personas aún le tuvieran rencor. La gente no olvida tan fácilmente. Lo que le descolocó, sin embargo, fue el abrazo que se ganó de Ino o la sonrisa ladina que le dedicaron Shikamaru o Kiba. Incluso Akamaru dio indicios de alegría, moviendo ligeramente su cola una vez se acercó a Sasuke y olisqueó el familiar aroma. No obstante, había algo extraño.

―Vaya, por fin apareces…― dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era Naruto, que venía acompañado de Hinata.

―Usuratonkachi― le saludó Sasuke.

―Teme― le devolvió el rubio el cumplido. Ambos se sonrieron; aquella amistad basada en la rivalidad aún estaba allí, tan leal y fuerte como siempre. Pero, de nuevo, una vocecilla desconfiada susurró en su oído, diciéndole a Sasuke que algo estaba mal, que había algo que no cuadraba.

―¿Y Sakura?― preguntó Sasuke, después de escanear con la mirada la multitud de caras conocidas allí congregadas y no encontrar a la Haruno. Una sombra pasó por el rostro de todos los allí presentes. Sasuke ladeó la cabeza hacia Naruto con velocidad pasmosa, sus ojos oscureciéndose peligrosamente, casi latigueando contra la mirada de zafiro, buscando respuestas. Los labios de Naruto se presionaban entre sí, formando una fina y recta línea que endureció sus facciones, siempre alegres y relajadas.

―Naruto…― le advirtió Sasuke al susodicho, su voz tiñéndose de algo oscuro que puso alerta a todo el mundo.

―Ella está bien, Sasuke― le dijo Ino, dando un paso al frente, y los pulmones de Sasuke volvieron a permitir el paso del aire.

―¿Pero?― inquirió él, sabiendo que aquella no era toda la historia.

Ino y Naruto intercambiaron miradas. Hinata cerró su mano sobre la de Naruto, llamando su atención.

―Merece saberlo― fueron sus suaves palabras. Naruto la miró con aflicción, pero asintió levemente.

―Hace menos de un mes…

 

❁ **❁** ❁

 

Los pasos de Sasuke eran rápidos. Esquivaba con mortal precisión a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, nunca perdiendo de vista cuál era su objetivo. Unos metros por detrás, Naruto trataba de alcanzarle.

―¡Sasuke! ¡Oye, teme, espera! – le llamaba Naruto, pero Sasuke simplemente fruncía aún más el ceño y apretaba el paso cada vez más.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos shinobi llegaron al hospital. Una enfermera y dos ninjas médicos que estaban en la recepción le impidieron el paso a Sasuke cuando sintieron la energía completamente desbordada que emanaba de él. Hicieron bastante alboroto entre todos, especialmente cuando intervino Naruto. Sus voces se fueron alzando cada vez más, la tensión aumentando hasta tal nivel que algunas enfermeras decidieron ir a buscar a algún jefe de planta directamente.

―¡¿Naruto?! ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?― exigió saber una voz que ambos conocían más que bien. Sasuke se giró con lentitud, quedando por completo frente a ella. Allí estaba Sakura, con sus preciosos ojos jade entrecerrándose peligrosamente, de ese modo que advertía de forma benévola justo antes de una buena regañina. Sasuke bebió de aquella imagen, de la de Sakura, con su cabello, aún corto, recogido para mayor comodidad durante la jornada laboral, enfundada en esa bata blanca que indicaba su rango como médico, y con aquél pequeño rombo sobre su frente. Era casi irrisorio cómo algo tan pequeño podía simbolizar todo de lo que era capaz Sakura, del entrenamiento espartano al que la había sometido Tsunade hasta conseguir que la Haruno sacara todo ese potencial que Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto siempre habían sabido que poseía.

Naruto dio un paso por delante de Sasuke, tratando de disculparse con su compañera de equipo por el alboroto, pero la voz de Sasuke se le adelantó.

―Sakura…― pronunció Sasuke su nombre, deleitándose el morocho con la dulce corriente eléctrica que le recorrió al decirlo en voz alta después de tanto tiempo.

Sakura reparó por primera vez en su presencia, posando sus ojos en su persona durante varios segundos. Sasuke sintió el peso de los ojos jade sobre los suyos, causándole un nuevo escalofrío, y las manos del Uchiha empezaron a temblar con ganas de alcanzarla y estrecharla contra sí.

―Perdona, pero… ¿Nos conocemos?

El corazón de Sasuke dejó de latir. Sus manos se quedaron frías y sus neuronas, de pronto, dejaron de ser capaces de procesar todo cuanto le rodeaba.

_Hace un mes, Sakura y yo tuvimos que ir a una misión. El rollo estaba marcado como rango A, pero pronto se convirtió en una S. El enemigo era mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquiera hubiese podido advertirnos y, para cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, ambos nos vimos inmersos en un poderosísimo genjutsu. El enemigo que lo controlaba pertenecía a un extraño linaje, semejante al de Karin, por ejemplo. Este ninja, en lugar de dar su energía a otros, se alimentaba de las emociones de sus presas; cuanto más fuertes, mejor…_

_Según la información que los analistas de la Torre Hokage habían recopilado sobre él en el rollo de la misión, no tardamos en comprender que la única forma de salir de aquella ilusión era dando en ofrenda el recuerdo del ser más amado de uno de los dos. Y Sakura se ofreció a sí misma… Traté de pararla, Sasuke, te lo juro… Pero ella no me dejó… Dijo que yo ya había perdido mucho, que ya había hecho demasiado, que mi vida constaba de sacrificios… Dijo que esta vez me protegería ella a mí… Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Sakura ofreció tu recuerdo…_

_Para cuando recuperamos la consciencia, aquél ninja había desaparecido… Y Sakura no reconocía ni siquiera tu nombre…_

Las palabras que Naruto le había expresado momentos antes con total remordimiento e impotencia tiñendo su voz resonaron en su cabeza como campanas lejanas.

Sasuke la miró una vez más. Era ella, su Sakura, la misma que le había mirado de lejos cuando eran niños, la que le había profesado amor desde el principio, sin importarle toda la oscuridad que había en su interior, la que creyó en él incluso cuando nadie más pudo o quiso, la que se enfrentó a su propia debilidad, la era capaz de ofrecer sonrisas de inusitada dulzura y palabras de apoyo incondicional, la que era capaz de salvar vidas.

Sakura, la única capaz de hacer latir su maltrecho corazón

Y, sin embargo, ahora, para ella, Sasuke solo era un nombre más en el mundo, unos caracteres vacíos de significado intrínseco. Había desaparecido de sus recuerdos. Por completo. O eso le había dicho Ino cuando le preguntó, a sabiendas de que era más que probable que, nada más llegar de aquella fatídica misión, Naruto llevase a Sakura hasta los Yamanaka para revisar su estado mental.

Nada. No quedaba nada de él en Sakura. Su recuerdo se había esfumado como el de un fantasma.

Sus manos cobraron vida propia y se posaron sobre los bordes de la cara de Sakura, enmarcándola con ternura, temblando de miedo.

Sakura pegó un pequeño respingo, sorprendida por las acciones de aquél desconocido. Era extraño, pero su corazón empezó a latir, y algo en ella susurró bajito, como una especie de recordatorio de hace muchos años. Aquella voz sonó tan extraña como ella misma se sentía. _Debería latir mucho más rápido, mucho más fuerte_ , decía aquella diminuta voz. Su cuerpo, además, se estremeció ante el delicado tacto de aquellas frías manos de piel áspera.

Sus ojos se fijaron nuevamente sobre aquellos extraños ojos: uno negro y otro surcado de espirales violáceas. Unos ojos que parecían hablarle todo lo que aquellos delgados y fruncidos labios no pronunciaban; unos ojos que parecían tan dolidos y desconcertados…

Sasuke vio las mejillas de ella sonrojarse, y por un momento la esperanza afloró en su pecho. Los genjutsus pueden romperse, y, a veces, también así sus efectos… ¿Y si…?

Pero no. Sakura le miraba, mas no le veía. Los ojos de la Haruno lo escrutaban con curiosidad y extrañeza, vergüenza, incluso… Pero no le veían; no se posaban sobre los suyos con delicadeza y timidez, ni brillaban de ese modo especial.

Cierto. Los fantasmas no pueden verse… Y él siempre había sido un fantasma, un ser cuya alma perece día a día porque su recuerdo se esfuma con el tiempo. Solo Sakura había sido capaz de ver a través de toda la oscuridad y de su fría y férrea coraza; solo ella había sido capaz de remover algo en su interior cuando aquella marca demoníaca lo reclamó; solo con ella, con su recuerdo en la memoria, su espíritu encontraba la calma necesaria para poder dormir en paz.

De pronto, entre Sakura y Naruto solo quedó una columna de humo. Sasuke se había ido.

 

❁ **❁** ❁

 

―Te dije que no deberías ir― mencionó Ino cuando por fin encontró a Sasuke. El Uchiha había estado todo el tiempo sobre el monumento Hokage. Ino tuvo ganas de reír al pensar en la rabieta que cogería Naruto cuando le dijese que había encontrado a Sasuke justo donde el rubio había dicho que no estaría _porque era un lugar demasiado fácil de encontrar_.

―Tenía que comprobarlo por mí mismo…

La voz de Sasuke era tan solo un susurro quebrado, e Ino supo entonces que los sentimientos de Sakura siempre habían sido correspondidos, de un modo u otro. Siempre lo supo, en realidad.

Cerró los ojos, suspirando. Aquella era una situación que, por mucho que se autoflajelasen todos, solo era culpa de la propia Sakura, pues ella había tomado la decisión, aunque solo fuese por ahorrarle a Naruto un poco más de sufrimiento. Ino miró por enésima vez lo que entre sus manos portaba, y una dulce aunque triste sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios. Se sentó junto a Sasuke y se lo ofreció.

―¿Un girasol?― le preguntó Sasuke, sin comprender nada, pero aceptando la flor que Ino le ofrecía.

―Antes de irse a esa maldita misión, Sakura pasó por la floristería… Me pidió que recogiera para ella los primeros girasoles de la temporada. Le pregunté el por qué, si sus favoritas son los lirios. Me dijo que no eran para ella, sino para ti. Me dijo que tenía un presentimiento, que no tardarías demasiado en volver, y que quería regalarte un ramo de girasoles porque, cuando eráis genin, admitiste que, como los girasoles eran las flores favoritas de tu madre, ella siempre los cultivaba en el patio trasero de vuestra casa. Me dijo que mientras le hablabas de aquello, mientras rememorabas a tu madre rodeada de girasoles, tarareando canciones, sonreíste… Y que fue la sonrisa más bonita del mundo. Me dijo que cuando volvieras, quería hacerte sonreír así aunque fuera una sola vez más…

Un silencio sepulcral se instauró entre los dos mientras el Sol se ponía a lo lejos, bañando las calles de Konoha con ricos naranjas, rosados y violáceos.

―Este es el primer girasol de la temporada― le dijo Ino, y las lágrimas de Sasuke se desataron sobre los dorados pétalos azafranados como una tormenta.

Era tan doloroso caer en el olvido.

 

**FIN**

 

 


End file.
